


Dog Days are Over

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Animal Play, Collars, F/M, Heavy Petting, Master/Pet, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Puppy Play, Puppy Sam, Sex Toys, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: When all her staff have gone home, Amelia locks the door and then she and Sam start to play. She treats Sam like an animal that's been brought in to her. She has him strip and she gets him to lie on the table while she examines him, all over, in and out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days are Over

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not a kink I would describe as "mine." I hope I did okay? I get that depersonalization is kind of a big part of the medical examination kink, but I think I might have overshot it and just wrote a totally sterile description of a physical exam? Let me know.

“Burning the midnight oil again?”

Amelia smiled, shaking her head as she watched her office manager don her coat.

“Just a perk of being the boss,” she said in a high voice, grinning widely at the suggestion of a late night doing paperwork. She flicked the neon ‘open’ sign off, flicking the blinds closed against the glare of the setting sun. Mary gave her a wave, heading out the door and toward her car, and Amelia very carefully locked the door behind her. She slid the deadbolt home and returned to the front desk, tidying the pens and forms, taking her time. There was a dog in the back, waiting for his exam, but he could wait a little while longer.

The kitchenette was small, just a coffeepot and a microwave, and she made herself a cup of tea while she planned her evening. The kitchenette was right next to the primary examination room, and she knew that anyone in there would be able to hear the sounds she was making.

She added a little honey to the steaming mug and carried it next door.

“Good boy, Sam,” she said with a smile. He was right where she expected him to be, kneeling naked on the linoleum, waiting. Wide hazel eyes looked up at her, and she took the time to admire the tooled leather collar resting around his throat. Her hand rested easily on the crown of his head and he pressed up against her, nuzzling affectionately. She took a sip of her tea, scratching absently behind his ears as she looked him over.

His skin was fair, smooth and taut and crossed with scars. They were numerous, but old, and incredibly varied. The hair carding between her fingers was a dark chestnut, thick and shiny and hanging just past his jaw. She curled a strand of it around her fingers, enjoying the happy sound he made in response.

She took another sip of tea. Time to get to work.

The examination table in this room was big, large enough for great danes and saint bernards. It could handle Sam. She pulled a towel from the supply cabinet, lying it over the cold steel surface.

She squeezed the compression handle, letting the platform sink low to the ground.

“Up, Sam,” she commanded, and he obediently climbed on. “Lie down.”

He lay on his back, blinking up at the fluorescents as she levered the table up to her waist height.

“Handsome boy,” she murmured to herself as she looked him over. His muscle tone was good, his limbs long and clean and even. She retrieved a pair of latex gloves from the counter, pulling them on and making fists to settle them on her skin.

She began with his hands, going over them one finger at a time, making sure the fingers moved and stretched the way they should. His nails were strong and clear and when she ran her fingernail down the inside of his palm, the resulting shiver let her know that he had felt it.

She felt her way up his forearms, his biceps, his shoulders, feeling for anything irregular and finding nothing but strong, lean muscle. She gathered his wrists in one hand and held them above his head. He didn’t struggle, letting her palpate the area around his chest and underarms. She pulled gently at the hair under one arm, and his wide smile let her know he was ticklish, if only just a little bit. She tugged again and he laughed, eyes sparkling and smile wide.

She released his wrists and they dropped back down to his sides. She brought her hands up over his neck, pressing gently against the smooth skin of his throat. Under the coarse stubble there was nothing amiss, though she went over the area twice just to be sure. Shoulder blades, throat, chin, face. Nothing at all.

She retrieved a penlight, marveling at the galaxy of colors in his iris that bloomed when his pupil constricted down to a pinhole. She moved the light back and forth, watching his eyes as he tracked it.

She pushed his hair back, trailing her fingers over his scalp and ears, scratching gently when he nuzzled up into her hands.

“Open up,” she murmured, taking his chin between two fingers. He opened obediently, letting her slide a finger over his tongue. He closed his teeth gently around the digit, looking up at her as he suckled. His mouth was hot velvet around the latex surrounding her skin.

She let him suck for a moment, then withdrew her finger.

The stethoscope was cold, and goosebumps rose on his skin when she pressed it to his chest. One hand held the cold disk still, registering the even sound of his heart beating in his chest. With the other hand she teased his nipples, pinching and rolling them into hard peaks. She moved the stethoscope over, listening to the sounds of his breath. She tweaked a nipple and it caught. She smiled- good to know her patient was responsive.

She moved her hands down over his body, feeling for abnormalities beneath the thick muscles of his abs. She moved down the center, then went over the sides. She didn’t – _couldn’t_ \- miss the fact that he was getting hard, his cock resting thick and heavy against his belly. She ignored it, feeling her way under it and then making her way down his thighs. He whined, canting his hips up at her, eyes begging, but she just smiled and carried on.

She made her way down one leg and up the other, feeling gently but firmly, finding nothing that concerned her. He canted his hips again, thrusting up against friction he wasn’t finding.

“Shh-hh,” she crooned. “None of that, now. Up now.”

She hooked two fingers around his collar, drawing him up into a sitting position. She leaned in, kissing him deeply and loving the hot taste of his mouth on hers. Their foreheads rested together, noses brushing as they smiled.

“Almost done now,” she told him. “I need you on all fours.”

He nodded and complied, rolling onto his front and resting on his arms and knees. She retrieved a short chain from the side of the table, clipping it to his collar and using it to pull his head down. He ended up with his head pillowed on his forearms, his ass held high in the air. His balls hung between his legs and she took the opportunity to examine them, hefting them in one hand and rolling them between her fingers. His dick twitched expectantly but she ignored it.

She retrieved her thermometer, a thick glass thing she’d ordered off the internet for exactly this purpose. It wasn’t much bigger than a finger, but the glass was pebbled and warped.

He whined slightly when he heard the cap on the lube snap open, then hissed when the cool liquid dripped over his waiting hole. She put a few drops on her fingers, using it to slick up the knobbed glass shaft of the thermometer.

She rested one hand on his flank, calming him as she rubbed the smooth glass bulb against his puckered entrance. It caught gently against the furled skin as she slid it up and down.

“Stay,” she murmured, and slid the shaft into him. He whined and shifted, but the collar and her hand held him steady and kept him from pulling away. She rested the flared base of the probe against him, running her hand up and down his spine a few times to keep him settled.

“Good boy,” she murmured, retreating from the table and pulling her gloves off.

It would take the thermometer a few minutes to register, and she took the opportunity to return to her tea. She leaned against the counter, sipping the warm beverage and admiring the way her puppy held still for her. His auburn hair fell in loose curls around his face, falling over the soft leather of his collar in a way she approved of highly. Beyond that, the line of his spine arched gracefully up into his raised ass. His cock was hard and swollen between his spread legs, a small drop of precum forming at the tip. He moved slightly and it twitched as the glass rod shifted inside him.

“Don’t play with it,” she chastised, and he whined slightly but complied. The chain jingled slightly as he turned to look at her. His eyes were bright and needy. She checked her watch. Two minutes. That should be enough.

She drained the dregs and carried the cup back out to the kitchenette, leaving it in the sink. Then she went back into the examination room, retrieving another pair of gloves and pulling them on.

Gently, she pulled the glass probe back out of Sam, rubbing his thigh as he whimpered. The nubs stretched and pulled at his tight hole, making his balls tighten and his cock twitch.

“I know, you like that, don’t you?” she crooned, checking the reading. 99.8, just right.

She pulled a paper towel off the roll, soaking it in alcohol and rubbing the thermometer clean. On the table, Sam shifted impatiently. She laughed.

“Almost done, Sammy.”

She set the probe aside and picked up the bottle of lubrication. Sam twitched when the first cold drops landed on the base of his spine, sliding quickly down the cleft of his ass and over his balls.

She pressed her index finger against his waiting hole, rubbing tiny circles and waiting for him to relax. Shivers ran up his spine, goosebumps rising in a visible wave. She was reminded of the first time she’d done this, how nervous he’d been, how unsure.

Her puppy was much better trained now.

Sam whimpered as her fingers breached him, two at once, pressing deep into his ass. She moved them firmly against his inner walls, feeling nothing amiss and quickly locating the small bundle of nerves just inside him. She massaged it with her index and middle fingers, her thumb caressing the perineum from the outside. Sam whined, spreading his thighs wider and pressing back against her fingers.

He whined again and for a moment Amelia thought he might beg. Her thoughts skipped to the rubber gag in one of her upper drawers, but Sam recovered before the plea could escape his lips. Instead he begged her with his body and his whines.

Her right hand continued massaging him, inside and out, and with her left hand she cupped his balls again, squeezing them gently and rolling them in her palm.

“They’re very full, aren’t they, boy?” she asked, and he responded with another jerk of his hips. She squeezed again, gently, her thumb pressing through his sac and against the base of his cock.

“Can you come for me, Sammy?” she asked playfully, and he growled back at her, white teeth exposed in a grin. His cock twitched as his muscles tightened, trying to give her a suggestion.

“I don’t think so, baby. I want you to come like this. Think you can do that for me? Think you can come just from my fingers in your ass?”

Sam whined, shaking his head, but his dick didn’t seem to share his reservations. Pearly beads of precome were forming at the tip, and the shaft was swollen rock-hard under her gloved fingers. She’d give it a few more minutes, she decided, continuing the stimulation of his ass and balls. The muscles in his belly were tensing rhythmically, like he was trying and couldn’t quite get there.

She stroked one finger up the underside of his cock, pressing a fingertip gently against the slit.

“Come on boy, come for me. Come right here on the table for me. If you can’t do it I’ll have to check for obstructions, and you know what that means.”

He knew exactly what it meant, if the sudden exhale was any indication. His body went rigid and his ass tensed around her fingers, clenching and releasing as spurt after spurt of hot come landed across the table. She stroked him through it, pressing gently against his prostate and enjoying his gasps as she drew every drop out of him.

When there was nothing left he lay there panting, his eyes wide and unfocused, his body loose and over sensitized.

“Oh, you did so well,” she crooned, withdrawing her fingers and pulling off the gloves. “You’re such a good boy, I have a surprise for you.”

She unclipped the collar and lowered the table, allowing Sam to climb gingerly onto the floor. She dropped to her knees, kissing him and burying her fingers in his hair. He nuzzled into her throat, kissing his way down her shoulder. Her hands ran up and down his back, fingernails scratching lightly.

It didn’t take her long to get his dinner ready, a thick beef stew she served him in a bowl on the floor. He ate it gratefully, his hands obediently on the floor. She filled his water bowl and set it down beside the stew.

While he ate, she went back to her office, retrieving the slim cardboard box from its place under her desk. She’d gotten it that morning, and had been waiting all day to show it to Sam. She opened the box, running her fingers over the smooth fur. It was perfect.

Back in the exam room, Sam was finishing his food when she returned. She settled down onto her knees beside him, scratching the nape of his neck as he drank.

“You’ve been so good for me,” she told him. “I got you a present I’d like you to wear.”

He glanced up at her. The last time they’d had this conversation had been when she bought him the collar. He’d been unsure at first, but quickly found that it helped him stay calm. Like she had a hand on him at all times.

She presented the gift, a long fur tail, soft and thick. At one end was a rounded plug with a flared base. Sam’s eyes widened when he saw it. It was a little bigger than he was used to, but she had every confidence in him.

“Back on all fours, boy,” she said gently, and after a moment he complied, turning his back to her. His ass was loose and slick from her examination, and the plug slid into him with hardly any resistance. He whined at the unfamiliar feeling of the toy inside him.

“Oh, you’re so handsome,” she told him, drawing back. “You’re my good sweet handsome boy.”

That got a smile out of him and he turned, nuzzling up against her again. She pet him affectionately, loving the way the tail looked as it swung between his legs.

For a while she just sat with him, stroking him and kissing him and calling him her good boy. Eventually he began to get tired and she stood, patting her thigh.

Sam came obediently to heel, following her down the hallway to her office. In the corner was a large dog crate, the floor covered by a large puffy dog bed. Sam climbed into the crate without having to be told, curling up in the bed and watching sleepily as Amelia locked the door.

“See you in the morning, boy,” she told him, flicking the lights off, but he was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Florence + the Machine song
> 
> No funny note on this one either. All my funny authors notes are being exported to tumblr. 
> 
> http://mailissa-blog.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also the spnkink_meme collection is gone?


End file.
